zombiestuck:dirkjake oneshot
by viruscaptor
Summary: dirk:well shit jake:oh come oh dirk its her first fanfic give it a try me:*hides in a corner*why you so mean dirk? dirk:im just being a strider me:dirk your not dying im not hussie (or am i?) (( hehe i hope you all know im not hussie nor do i own homestuck but plz enjoy my furst fanfic :3))


"Hurry jane!"dirk screamed as he climbed the ladder to the roof. "dirk why is this happing? why now?"jane panted as she followed after him. dirk didn't even know himself why this was happening or how. 'i don't know jane ,i just don't know' dirk thought as he sat down putting his mask on "put this on"he tosses her one "t-thanks"she pants still out of breath while putting it on.

"What do you mean i'm leaving !?"i whined too the u.s. army"you're life is in danger sir,now come with us" an officer responded 'i can't believe my ears me in danger ha i'm always in danger i live alone'i sigh "fine just let me get my computers" "no" "what do you mean no? they are MY computer i trust them more than any of y-"i get cut off by one of them grabbing me and slamming the butt of an gun to my head.

i sit up "ugh…..where am i?" i mutter and look around 'wait where the heck am i ?'i sigh and stand up. my name is jake, jake english and i don't really know where i am "Hey lil hal get back here!"someone shouted "no i don't want to"something else yelled back and a right into me "ack!"we both yelped and fell. A young man with very messy blonde hair ran over. "Hal why do you think we are hiding!"the male shouted at the boy who looked just like him. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmm" i start and my face is very red. hal muttered something about finding an boy."dirk you don't get it i won't die unless you break me"hal sighed and stood up. i try to hide without them seeing me,but it failed."who are you?" the one named dirk asked me,"ummmm i'm j-jake….." i answered very calming at least i was hoping i sounded calm. he just stared at me through his sunglasses.

i stare at the young raven haired man as if he is my prey,but hes not."who are you i spoke after an while. "i'm j-jake…"he answered me at what i bet he thought is calm. he wasn't calm i can tell he has fear in his eyes. "dirk...dirk strider "i mutter ", and if you want too live unless you have been bitten come with me"i sighed knowing this was our back up 'they better be messing with me' i sigh and walk over to him and he takes an few steps back scared "its ok i'm not going to hurt you" i speak to him softly.

'this man is creepy me out' i think as he begins to speak"dirk,...dirk strider," he stopped ", and if you want to live unless you have been bitten come with me." i hesitate 'w-wha bitten what does he mean?' i think as he takes an step to me. i take an step back and he softens his voice "its ok i'm not going to hurt you" i take an step forward when there is a groan."frick"he grabs me by my shirt and shoves me behind of him. "ack!" i yelp "kill mode activate"hal mutters his eyes going red. i hesitate and go too run off from them,but i couldn't run. 'h-huh?! what are you doing jake! help them they might let you live' i sigh and pull out my pistols and point them at whatever they were looking at. "hal call for jane and roxy…...NOW!" strider yells at the one i guess is named hal. hal does something and mutters something.

i hear something when the man took an step to me."frick"i mutter and grab him and shove him behind me. i hear hal say something about kill mode. "hal call for jane and roxy...NOW"i scream at makes an funny noise and he mutters. "english i avides you to stay and hide til we are do-"i go too finish what i was saying till i hear an gun shot. i jerk around too see english with an set of double pistols out and smoke from the barrel. "i avides you too get back here unless u want to die.."he mutters and i stares at him though my shades. i hear an growl from behind me and i go too stab it but jake is on it before i can. 'god this boy can't be much younger than me yet he can shoot two guns well.. who is he really?' i think as i throw my sword into the zombie behind hal. "Dirk!" an female voice shouts my name."Jane! Roxy!"i shout back glad they came. "ACK!" jake falls to the ground and is landed on by an zombie that roxy takes care of."dirky who is taht?" roxy lends on an wall with her gun and shoots the zombies ",i mean that" she fixes her wording "thats jake english"i dunk under the bullet wall she is making and stabs a zombie who goes to attack jake again.

I smiles as dirk was helping me , thats when i felt it,the bite, on my upper arm by my elbow.i yelp and dirk stabs it ,not thinking of what it just done, and grabs my arm "let's go!"he shouts and jane cried out"HELPPPPPPPPPP"dirk looked at me with an startled look.


End file.
